The Adventures of Andromeda and Wilson
by Hydramaster11
Summary: Wilson meets a new friend, as well as all of the in-game characters. They all have crazy adventures in the "Shadowlands",and logic goes completely berserk.Will they manage to survive and get back to Earth? It does contain swearing.Rated T for blood and gore and all that stuff.


**Ok,I'm just testing out how to do this. This is my first time writing a fan fic, so I'm just trying to figure out how this works. I would appreciate constructive criticism. Alright, here we go. Oh,by the way, Wilson is going to be twelve in this fan fiction, just so you know.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

Wilson was miserable. Considering all of the situations he had been through,that wasn't very surprising. Before he had gotten trapped in the Shadowlands, as he called that strange world, he had been through shock therapy, bullying, and being treated like a slave by his own mother. And then,after Maxwell had tricked him into building that stupid machine that had trapped him in another dimension,he had almost died various times of things like shadow creatures (as he called them), starvation, and insanity. And, to top it all off, he had freed Maxwell from the throne months ago, and so was stuck on that darn throne, listening to an annoying record player. Gee, what fun.  
In a way, it was his father's death that had started all this. He had died of a lab accident when Wilson was had been a year after the mysterious death of his younger sister, Abigail. Wilson missed both of them, but especially his father. His father had usually been cheerful, and had often seemed to be the only person that truly understood Wilson. Wilson missed playing pretend with his father, as well as experimenting with him. His death had only been an accident, but his mother had thought it was Wilson's fault. His only friends had been his other younger sister, Wendy, and his cat, Percival.  
Wilson always wondered if there could have been a way to save his father. If so, none of the horrible things he had gone through would have happened,and he would never have been depressed enough to listen to Maxwell. But he was stuck there, with Chester being his only companion. It was quite boring, and Wilson would have given anything to experiment again. Even though he had complete control of the Shadowlands, there's only so much you can do when you're stuck on a chair. The fact that he was in a depressed mood didn't help any.  
Suddenly, he heard something. Were those footsteps? No, he was probably just hallucinating again. He would probably never be able to explain that one hallucination he had that involved a tap-dancing deerclops. That had just been weird. Ah, the things you imagine when you are bored. But those footsteps didn't sound like hooves. They sounded human. Was that Maxwell?  
Suddenly, a girl about his own age came into view. She had waist-length black hair that was kind of a cross between wavy and curly. She was holding a loaded crossbow, and Wilson could see that she had a few knives and guns on her belt. She also had a large leather knapsack that looked like it was filled with stuff. The girl also looked rather torn up. But her bright green eyes showed that she was still very much alive, not to mention dangerous.  
The girl noticed him, and looked at him in a way that made him wish he could turn invisible.  
"Who are you?"she said in a hoarse voice.  
"I'm W-Wilson. Are you a hallucination?"Wilson asked.  
The girl looked at him confusedly. Wilson didn't know this, but she was confused for two reasons. First of all,what kind of a nutcase asked her if she was a hallucination? And secondly,she was confused by his voice. When she had seen his big, shaggy beard, she had assumed that he was an old man. But he sounded way too young for a beard. Epic growth hormone malfunction, maybe? Or maybe he just had a really squeaky voice.  
Ignoring his first question, she questioned,"How old are you?"  
"I'm twelve. Oh,was it the beard? The fact that I can grow a beard was an accidental result from one of my experiments. It's the same thing with my hairdo."  
The girl started inching her way toward the exit. She had FINALLY found another human being, but apparently he was a crazy mad scientist. She didn't want to take her chances.  
Wilson mentally groaned. He had, possibly, found another human being that might be able to help him get off the throne, but he had been stupid enough to tell her that he experimented. He could tell she was jittery and uncomfortable with being in the same room as him. Not that he could blame her. Most of his experiments ended up exploding, he had to find a way to make her help him.  
But just as she was about to leave the room, she changed her mind. He may have been a crazy human being, but he was still a human. And by this point, she was desperate for any help she could get. Those crazy hound dogs kept on attacking her. The fact that they had black blood didn't reassure her any. Besides, she had had to make her way through a labyrinth to make her way there, and she didn't want to have wasted a few stinking days following the sound of that record player. There was also a chance that the crazy guy could help her find her way out.  
So, wordlessly, she took out a knife and walked toward the throne. Wilson was freaking out. Was she actually going to kill him? But, instead of stabbing him, she knelt down next to him, mumbled,"Hold still", and tried to saw through the ropes binding him to the throne. Wilson was kind of confused as to why she suddenly decided to try to help him, but he decided not to question it.  
"That's not going to work," he mumbled.  
The girl shot Wilson a ferocious glare, and said viciously,"Do you have any better ideas?"  
"Well,"he squeaked,"the ropes are only way you can free me is with a special key."  
"Ok, so do you happen to know where the key is?"  
Wilson said,"No, not off the top of my head. But I can send a shadow creature to help you look for it."  
The girl snorted and replied,"I'm not trusting one of those monsters. I can do perfectly well by myself, thank you."  
"If you say so,"Wilson cautioned,"but there's something you should know about the key."  
"Oh, yeah? What?"  
"The key doesn't look like a normal key. It looks like a long stick with a record player on the end."  
"Oh, I saw that somewhere not far from here,"said the girl as her eyes brightened with she ran out and Wilson was left alone yet again.

Twenty minutes later, the girl ran in holding the key. She was panting, and ever so slightly limping.  
"I don't know how this is supposed to work, but I've got it,"the girl panted."Where's the keyhole?"  
Wilson jerked his head over towards a hole. The girl stuck the record player-free end of the stick into the hole and turned it. The ropes instantly disappeared, and Wilson stumbled out of the throne. He would have to get used to being able to freely move his arms and legs. But he wasn't able to enjoy his new-found freedom for long.  
"RUN!"Wilson screamed as he started running as fast as his skinny legs could take girl was confused, but she ran after Wilson anyways.  
"Just asking, but why exactly are we running?"the girl inquired.  
"Black...hands...,"Wilson managed to get out. He hadn't run for five months, and he was quickly tiring out. The girl looked behind her. Following her at a remarkably swift speed were two big, shadowy hands that looked as if they belonged to a ghost. The girl assumed that was bad, and ran even faster. Wilson, however, was slowing down. His chest felt like it would explode at any minute. But then something caught his eye.  
"A...portal...,"he gasped. He had no clue where it went, but he would do anything to get away from the black hands and to stop girl saw it, too. She jumped in and Wilson followed. Soon everything was swirling black,and he had no feeling left in his body. Suddenly, everything was rushing by him. He had a major headache. But then, it stopped. It took a few minutes for his eyes to adjust to the bright light and for everything to stop being blurry.  
They were right outside the labyrinth. Wilson felt as if he had just jumped out of a car going at 75 miles per hour. Apparently, the girl was just as frazzled as he was. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. She stood up and looked around for Wilson.  
"I'm right here,"Wilson said weakly. The girl hoisted him up by his shirt collar.  
"Come on. Get up. We have hunting to do." Wilson nodded weakly.  
"By the way, my name is Wilson P. Higgsbury. How do you do?" He held out his hand, acting like the gentleman he was. The girl rolled her eyes, but shook his hand anyway.  
"I'm Andromeda,"she said gruffly."Now, are we going to hunt, or what?"  
Wilson nodded. Andromeda, what a pretty name, he thought. Suddenly, he heard yapping right next to him. In all of the hullabaloo, he had forgotten about Chester.  
"Oh, and this is Chester." He knelt down next to Chester and started petting him. Chester wagged his tail happily. He earned a strange look from Andromeda, who started walking off.  
"Hey! Wait for me!"Wilson yelled. He started jogging after Andromeda, with Chester right next to him.  
"Well, then, less petting your...creature, and more hunting. Do you even have any weapons?"  
"Yes,"Wilson replied."But they're back at my old camp."  
Andromeda sighed and stated,"Well, I don't have close to enough food for the both of us, so just borrow this for now." She handed him a sword.  
"Thanks," he said."By the way, how did you get here in the first place?"  
Andromeda shot down a beefalo with her crossbow.  
"Well, it's a long story..."

* * *

**Again, please leave some constructive criticism. I'm not the best writer in the world. It would be greatly appreciated.  
**


End file.
